Modern automotive vehicles have put an increased focus on isolation of the passenger compartment from noise and vibrations. Previously it has been known to provide insulation in boundaries between the passenger compartment and cargo areas to dampen noise and vibration. However, the addition of insulation increases the number of parts required for assembly, thereby, increasing the assembly time of the automotive vehicle, which consequently increases the overall cost.
It has been known in the art to provide assemblies that are provided over a structural support extending between a rear seat assembly and the rear windshield with insulation against noise and vibration. As seen in FIGS. 7A and 7B, the previously known assemblies 10′ include a substrate 12′ and a separate mat 14′ which is provided on the structural support 16′ that defines a barrier between the passenger compartment and the cargo area (trunk space). Once the mat 14′ is placed on the structural support 16′ a plurality of individual spacers 18′ are then provided on top of the mat 14′ to space apart the substrate 12′ from the structural support 16′.
However, the previously known assembly 10′ requires the installation of multiple parts which increases the assembly time required for the automotive vehicle. Moreover, the increase in the number of parts increases the overall cost of the parts. Increased assembly time and part cost consequently increases the overall assembly cost of the automotive vehicle. Further, the previously known assemblies leave room for additional improvement in the prevention of noise and vibrations, such as roars and exhaust noise, of the cargo areas from entering into the passenger compartment.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a packaging tray which reduces the required assembly time, the number of assembly parts, and the overall weight and cost, while providing an increase in the prevention of noise and vibrations from entering into the passenger compartment.